Save Us From Our Solemn Hour
by TrebleTwenty
Summary: The Nations decide to take over as their own bosses, believing that the friendships they now share can improve international relations in the wider world. But soon their fragile peace begins to fall apart, as they discover that old grudges and hatreds might not be as deeply buried as they might have hoped. Cover is not mine, found it on Zerochan and can't seem to find it again.
1. The Takeover, The Breaks Over

A/N: There was an AMV with the same name that gave me the inspiration. It kind of hints that anything that happens isn't going to end well. I have no excuse for the summary. Or the title.

I want to name all the chapters after songs, so if the titles seem stupid and unrelated to the chapter, it's because they are.

It's my first time writing this type of thing, so I'd appreciate any constructive feedback.

And here I begin some other random fic.

**(Save Us From) Our Solemn Hour - **_**(Within Temptation)**_

_~The Take Over, The Breaks Over (Fall Out Boy) _

The Prime Minister sank with a grateful sigh into his high-backed office chair, loosening his tie and shuffling a bunch of important papers in preparation for reading. He dutifully began to read, ignoring the sounds of people leaving for home coming from outside the door.

Soon they were gone, and he could read in peace. His head jerked up sharply as his door swung open, the shadows in the hallway offering no clue as to the perpetrator. He wearily hauled himself up and stuck his head out into the hallway.

"…Mr. Kirkland!" He laughed nervously. "I wasn't expecting you here tonight!" He ushered his visitor inside the office.

The man more commonly known as the United Kingdom wandered inside with a disinterested air, gazing around before draping himself languidly over the prime minister's chair. The prime minister knew the look on his face well. He was either drunk, or about to declare war on someone. Often both. He sat there, staring at nothing.

"Umm … Mr. Kirkland? Arthur? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, yes, I'm fine." He lapsed into silence once more. The prime minister tried again.

"Is there any particular reason for this visit? Because you're sitting in my chair …"

"It doesn't feel like I imagined."

"Excuse me?"

"Here. In this office. Behind this desk. Was it the same for you?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes. Yes it was."

"I want to run my country."

The Prime Minister blinked. "Oh. And what do the others have to say about this?"

"We're all going to do it. Most of us are asking nicely, but I've heard that Belarus and Korea are already fighting for it." He smiled a sad smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "We've been planning this for a long time."

"And what makes you think this is a good idea?"

"Oh come on! I _am _this land! I can tell exactly what they need, what the people want, and _they're not getting it_! You know what they need too; you're just not admitting it." He got up from the chair, and wandered over to stare up into the prime minister's face. "Let me take over for you. All of us, we're friends now, we can bring the world together. Just imagine it!"

His eyes took on an alarming fervour usually only found in the eyes of the supremely religious or insane.

"World peace! No debt! Not a single one of us would start a fight after some of the things we've been through, and we've even got some ideas for the flooding problem! Let me do it. Please. You can even stay on, if you like, and make sure I'm doing it right. Just let me run my country."

He put on such a cute pleading face that the Prime Minister nearly said yes right then.

What on earth were they thinking? He'd sat in at a world conference once, and there was no way that they were all friends. Sure, they all acted perfectly civil on the outside, but an impartial observer such as himself could see all the deep-seated grudges, jealousies, and out-and-out _hatred_, running just below the surface. The way Greece looked at Turkey, the way South Italy looked at his brother, the way China talked to England, the way Russia glared at pretty much everyone, the way Portugal treated Spain, the way Canada always laughed slightly too much when he tried to pretend he didn't care that everyone forgot about him – it went on. England seemed to think that they could all forget the past, but the immortal have long memories.

"And what if I say no?"

His expression darkened.

"I'll just have to find … _other _ways to persuade you." His smile left no doubt as to exactly how he had managed to rule the seven seas in his prime.

The Prime Minister thought: could he let his country do this? He seemed to believe that it would work, and maybe it would – for a time. But it was in no way a long term solution. They were too volatile, too _close _to the issue, their own people would always come first – in that way they cared too much.

And Britain was kidding himself if they were all friends. France had ranted at him three separate occasions about how much he hated English people: Portugal and China had done similar. America was constantly whining at him, in the hyperactive country's own words: "Hey, Prime Minister dude, does Iggy ever take that stick out of his ass?" The Prime Minister had responded patiently, as he had practiced with Arthur, and responded with: "Only on Thursdays." Let him figure out what _that _meant.

He'd even caught Canada on a bad day once, and spent hours listening to him complain about every single country he had ever heard of, and some he hadn't. But even that paled in comparison to the time he had tried to give Spain and Romano couple's counselling. Never again.

It was decided then. An awful idea, dressed up to look like a stroke of genius. Who had even come up with it, anyway? Probably Prussia, he decided. Thought it would be "Awesome".

A terrifying thought then occurred to him. "Oh god, you're not going to let _Alfred_ run the USA, are you?"

"Well, that is giving me misgivings, but I hope that we'll be able to reign him in."

_Hope._

"I've decided."

Kirkland looked up expectantly. "Yes?"

"I don't agree. I think that it's a terrible idea, and if you think anything else then you're kidding yourself."

"I see." He sat back in the chair. "That's … disappointing." He seemed to think for a moment.

"What are you going to tell the others?"

"I'm not going to tell them anything. That would just be embarrassing. No, I'm going to persuade you." He smiled the predator's smile of the mighty British Empire, which had once covered just about a quarter of the world.

"_One way or another._"

The Prime Minister knew exactly what he meant by that.

A/N: Hell yeah! I FINALLY managed to thrash this idea out of my head. I hope you liked it. I did. Well, actually I think I started out well and then began to lose it, but I'd like outside opinions.

Just to warn, it will have the smallest of small crossovery things at the end, but knowledge of the other fandom is unneccessary for understanding, and might even ruin it a bit, and marking this as a crossover would _really_ spoil it, so it's just plain Hetalia up until the very end and now I'm making excuses.

I'm working on the cover at the mo'. Chapter 2 is seriously pissing me off, so I just wanted to upload this then crawl into my nest/cave of self-pity.

watch?v=qWJ8N5JSEHo

I literally got an entire fanfiction out of this one video.

Judging by how long it took me to get this one out, updates would probably be slow. Sorry.

If you want to see more, please do drop a review! You don't have to say anything meaningful, a simple hi would suffice. But it's nice to have them, even if it's just for the first chapter. Please can I have some reviews? I'm feeling a bit down at the moment and I just kind of want a fanfic friend...

Self-pity party over. Ta-ta for now. Again, please review. I won't make you for the rest of the story. Just this once.

Wow, I sound desperate.

Byee.


	2. American Idiot

A/N: …I don't know what to say. Is this alright?

For future reference, I do not know when this is set. I just know that it's not set now.

.o0o.

**(Save Us From) Our Solemn Hour**

_~American Idiot_

_~~Greenday_

.o0o.

"Yo, Britain dude! You should totally come check this office out sometime! This is the shiz! It has a basketball hoop and everything!"

Arthur mentally berated himself for allowing this to happen. Why, again, had they let Alfred become leader of the free world? Whose idea had this been?

He frowned. Strange. He couldn't quite remember.

"Iggy? Are you alive down there?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine. I was just wondering, Alfred: do you remember whose idea this was?"

"You mean the takeover?" There was a short silence. "You know, now that you mention it, I don't have a clue. We should ask at the next world meeting. It was probably Russia. It's all part of his evil communist plot to take over the world! Or maybe it was France, so he can make molesting legal! Or maybe it was Turkey!" He offered no explanation as to why, immediately moving on to laugh obnoxiously and say: "Man, I should write this stuff down."

"… they haven't let you near any nuclear launch codes, have they?"

America made an unhappy little noise that might have been his approximation of a pout over the phone. "No, I've actually not done much since I stepped up. It's as if they don't trust me or something."

"Imagine that."

"Yeah, I mean come on, it's me. I'm the Hero."

"Hmm, yes, anyway, I needed to talk to you about the next meeting. Are you still okay with hosting?"

"Sure, sure, my place is free. What's wrong with yours, anyway?"

"Umm… well, we've been a little shaken up by the change of leadership. It's not all quite settled over here yet. Anyway, this could be possibly one of the most important meetings we've had since the end of the Second World War – and we all know how _that _meeting turned out – so you do need to actually organize this time. You can't just talk about whatever like you usually do. This is of vital importance. We need to catch any and all problems with the arrangement before they get too large for us to handle. So sort it out."

"Jeez, Arty, you sound like you're my mother. I'll be fine, I'm the hero. You make it sound like I'm usually completely unprepared and don't give a damn. I'm insulted. What do you take me for, Prussia?"

"He's allowed to be unprepared, he's not even a bloody country anymore!"

"Alright, calm down, I was kidding, okay? I'll prepare, I'll prepare."

"Make sure you do."

"Are you alright, England? You seem a little … on edge." His voice was filled with uncharacteristic concern.

"I'm fine, It's just … this is getting to me. Controlling the country." England sighed and rubbed at his temple with his free hand. "I've been watching my leaders for over a millennium, I should be an expert, and I'm damn well feeling the pressure. We need to get this right first time, and I just have a feeling that it's all going to go so badly wrong."

"Don't worry so much, Iggs, we'll be fine. You'll see. I am a hero, after all."

America laughed his signature obnoxious laugh, completely ruining the serious tone of the conversation, and the first time Arthur had confided in him since the middle of the previous century. He sighed, wrapping up the conversation.

"I'll see you next week. Don't declare war on any third world countries."

"Hey!"

America was met with the dialling tone. He lifted the phone away from his ear and gave it a baleful look.

"Are they ever going to trust me?" He asked sadly to the empty office.

Nobody answered him.

.o0o.

"So, who d'you think's gonna die first?" Prussia asked his two best friends over a beer (Heineken, of course) during their weekly drinks meetup.

"I don't want anyone to die! Stop being so pessimistic! What if this actually works?" Spain replied indignantly.

"It's us, _cher_, of course there will be deaths." France sighed dramatically and waved for another drink.

"Yeah, but the fun is guessing who! I put ten on America." Prussia cackled.

"Why him?" France asked curiously.

"He's annoying."

"_Touché._ But I choose England. If any of us wish to take over the world, removing dear _Angleterre _from the picture before we start would make it ten times easier."

"Who'll try that then?"

"Russia." Said France, at the same time as Spain said "You."

"Why me?" Prussia asked, trying and failing to look innocent.

"You'll get bored and do something stupid and dangerous. It's what you always do." Spain replied.

"I can't argue with that. Hey, don't worry, when I take over the world, you guys can be my backup!"

"I don't want to be _your_ backup, you'll do it wrong." France said with a haughty sniff. "No offence." He added as an afterthought.

"How would you do it differently to me then, Francey-pants?"

Spain just sighed at their antics.

"Obviously I would not use your brash method of crushing _toute le monde _underneath your military might all at once. That is doomed to failiure, _mon ami_. You do not have any military might to crush with."

"The awesome Prussia shall rise again!"

France ignored him. Sipping at his wine glass (a fine Alsace white, naturally), he continued.

"My own methods involve political subterfuge and blackmail. I have enough embarrassing material on all of you to ensure that you would do anything I want you to."

"That's creepy, man. I don't want you taking over the world." Prussia shuddered at the thought.

"Why would you want to take over the world anyway, _amigos_? It's more trouble than it's worth." Spain sighed morosely, absentmindedly swirling his finger around the rim of his glass (just recently emptied of Sangria).

"But that's what makes it fun, _meinen kleine freunde_."

"We all want the world, but some of us don't know it yet. And you still haven't voted, _Espagne_. Who do you think will die?"

Spain appeared to be deep in thought, but was in fact struggling to remember how much he had drunk that evening.

"Germany." He said finally, after much deliberation. "We all owe him money."

They all looked around their circle for a moment, sizing each other up, the atmosphere suddenly tense.

"I'm going to enjoy taking your money, bitches."

And like that, all was well again.

.o0o.

A/N: Ignore the fail!German. Ignore it.

What is this I do not even.

1st rule of my life: I don't know what I'm doing.

I like reviews. You can say literally anything to me.

I'm sorry my chapters are short. I try, but I can't help it.

I still don't know what to say.

Asdfghjkl why are there so many countries. I think my plans are awesome, then I remember the middle east, or Africa, or some other such place.

I feel like nuking some nations in this fic, but then I feel massively guilty, so I don't know what to do…

Updates are still going to be massively random.

Bye.

~Crazy TrebleTwenty


End file.
